Lanathanville Spinoff 2: New Beginnings
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Sunset" While waiting in the hospital with Oliver and Lois for the Kent twins to arrive, Chloe and AC find a way to make their own new beginnings, and become a family. Chlurry, implied Lollie and Lanathan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Smallville.**

_Fourth in the LANATHAN/CHLURRY UNIVERSE, which follows the oneshots "__**Taking Chances**__", "__**Moral Support**__", "__**Breaking Tradition**__", and the Chlurry oneshot "__**Sunset**__". _

_I think that there's only one more till Clark comes back into the picture, something I know you all really want to see happen! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this Chlurry with a dash of Lanathan and Lollie! And leave a review for little ol' me when you finish reading!_

--

Chloe had never been one to be motherly, she'd never really dreamt about having children to take care of--although she'd always gotten a kick out of the thought of naming them--but just the _screams_ coming from the delivery room were enough to consolidate the idea that she was never _ever_ going to have children--something she threatened AC with at various intervals during their wait in the hospital.

"You even _think_ about getting me knocked up and I'll do something to you you'll regret." She glared at him, wincing when Lana gave another scream. "My God, how long has she been in there anyway?"

"Eight hours, forty two minutes, and twenty nine—_thirty_ seconds." Lois announced accusingly, glare on her husband, Oliver Queen. "But who's counting?"

"Definitely not _you_." Oliver bravely quipped back, not daring to look at his _pregnant_ wife in the face.

Which was good, because Lois Queen was giving him a look that could _kill_. "How _dare_ you do this to me?" She hissed throwing her hands in the air. "In a couple of months the person screaming her head off up in that room in going to be _me_! How could you _do_ this to me Ollie? As if the _backache and nausea and swollen feet weren't bad enough_ I have to go through _labor_ as well?!"

"Look at the bright side." While Oliver Queen was the unmistakable and fearless leader of the Justice League, he was completely smitten and a wet blanket when it came to his bossy, pushy, and somewhat difficult wife. "At least you aren't expecting _twins_."

Lana screamed once more.

Chloe winced and leaned into AC's touch, hoping that her friend was fine. Lana had been in labor for a while now, and while Chloe knew that these sorts of things took time, she hadn't expected to have to hear her childhood friend screaming for so _long_.

"Everything's going to be _fine_." AC whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I hope so." Chloe whispered.

When Lana had told her that she was pregnant, Chloe had been ecstatic for her and Jonathan, but the worry had begun when Lana was discovered to be carrying _twins_, very large and well-fed twins, in her petite little body. The doctors had promised the odd-couple that she was fine, that despite her _humongous_ stomach and the large bodies of the baby boys that she would be able to give birth to them naturally--but it was taking too _long_, and Lana had gone into a somewhat premature birth…

Victor and Bart had been with them waiting for the first couple of hours, but Bart had proven unable to hear a woman screaming. He'd gotten angsty, walking up and down the waiting room so quickly they'd been worried that he'd give himself away to the others. So Vic had had to take him out--to eat or something.

"Don't you even _think_ about touching me after this is over." Lois growled at Oliver, who couldn't do _anything_ right at the moment. "The last time you touched me _this_ happened, and we were using protection!"

Chloe bit back a smile but felt AC chuckling behind her. She looked up at him and shared a smile with her boyfriend. She'd taken a chance with him, and unlike the one she'd taken with Bruce so long ago, AC and her had worked out, and they were even living together now. It was still a recent development, but it was working amazingly well.

Watchtower and Aquaman were happy, able to work and live together in the apartment they'd found and rented together in Metropolis. During the day Chloe worked for the Daily Planet and AC studied marine biology and worked at a vegetarian restaurant as an assistant chef. And during the night they worked for the Justice League, battling Lex Luthor and all the other bad guys that'd appeared since Ollie had begun the crime-fighting team.

"I don't even _like_ children!" Lois was rambling on, and Chloe knew that Lois was going on and on and on because she was _scared_, scared about the childbirth, about the pain, but mostly she was scared because she didn't think she'd be a good mother--and she desperately wanted to be a good mother to the baby girl she was expecting with Oliver.

"You wanna go for a quick walk and get some fresh air?" AC asked her softly in her ear.

Chloe nodded and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up with him and take her away from the screaming and the noise of the waiting room. They walked in silence, hand in hand, down the aisles of the Metropolis hospital, just enjoying the other's presence.

The reporter looked at her boyfriend and smiled softly. She never would have thought that she'd ever go for the blonde, surfer type, and yet here she was, happy and in love, living a dream that just seemed too good to be true. Sometimes she worried that something would happen that'd tear AC away from her forever, but he'd hold her close and soothe away the fears, or he'd kiss her and she'd forget about anything and everything that wasn't _him_.

_Under The Sea_ rung, and AC blushed. "I'm going to _kill_ Bart for messing with my ring tone again." Picking his phone he looked at the caller ID. "It's Bruce."

Chloe nodded.

He answered the call. "Hey Bruce, what's up?" There was a pause as they continued to walk. "No, Lana and Mr. Kent are still in the delivery room and we don't know when the twins are going to pop out and give their mother a break."

Chloe smiled at her boyfriend for that. She knew that Lana was probably at the point where she was screaming at them to just 'pop out already'. Then again, Lana was usually very calm, and she _did_ have her husband with her, and Jonathan was always a good, calming influence on her as well.

"Yeah, Chloe's with me." AC sent her a sideways look. Despite the fact that he knew that things hadn't worked for her and Bruce, and didn't doubt that she loved him unconditionally, AC still was a little insecure whenever Chloe and Bruce were together. "Okay." He passed her his phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Bruce?" Chloe asked, speaking into AC's Motorolla.

_"Hey Chlo." Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman or just simply 'Bat' whenever he wasn't there to hear it, sounded tired. "How is everyone holding up?"_

"Better than Lana, although I think I'll have nightmares for years to come after hearing her scream like that." Chloe admitted, pulling her other hand from AC's and running it through her hair in tiredness. "How are things in Gotham? We haven't seen you during the last couple of meetings."

_"Yeah, Batman has been busy with The Joker lately." He sighed. "And Bruce Wayne's playboy schedules don't really give me any time for resting in between the whole crime-fighting routine and the partying."_

"Well, you take care of yourself or I'm going to have to go to Gotham again to force you to take a rest and put your feet up." She threatened, not noticing the frown that marred AC's face as she said that. "I've done it once, and you and I _both_ know that Alfred is always going to be on my side, so just don't force me to put us all through that."

_"Alfred is a traitor when it comes to you." Bruce chuckled on the other end of the phone. "And while I would love your company, I don't really want to be gutted the next time I have a mission with your boyfriend."_

"AC?" Chloe scoffed. "Why would AC--?" And then she noticed the scowl on her boyfriend's face and paused. "Okay, I am now so totally getting your point."

_Bruce chuckled. "That's a lucky man, make sure he knows that."_

"Of course he knows it." Chloe grinned, reaching over and ruffling AC's blonde hair playfully, loving the smile that came on his face as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I'll get AC or Ollie to call you when the twins are born, okay?"

_"Sure, thanks_." And with that Bruce Wayne hung up.

Passing the cellular back to AC, Chloe grinned cheekily at her boyfriend. "Have I ever told you how _cute_ you look when you're jealous?"

He blushed slightly, ducking his gaze. "I am _not_ jealous."

"Oh, of course you aren't, sugar." Chloe continued to tease, pinching his cheek playfully. "You wouldn't mind at _all_ then if I went to Gotham and--!" She laughed when AC reached for her and twirled her in the air before bringing her up against him, so that there wasn't any space between their bodies. "What a way to leave a girl breathless."

He grinned cheekily back at her and raised one of his shoulders quickly in a half, non-committal shrug. "It's the only way I've ever found to shut you up…other than to kiss you, of course."

Chloe's mouth fell open in mock-outrage, and she was about to tell him just what she thought of that, when suddenly AC's phone run again and he raised a finger to halt her verbal attack.

"Hello?" AC's eyes widened as he turned to Chloe. "Okay, we're going back now." Ending the call, he turned to Chloe. "Lana's had the babies."

A smile erupted on Chloe's face. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

--

"They are so _beautiful_." Lois Lane whispered in awe as she pressed her hand against the glass separating them from the babies in the Maternity Ward.

"They are." Oliver Queen smiled as he stood behind her, arms around her growing stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking so happy it was ridiculous.

AC and Chloe stood in a similar position as they looked down at the Kent twins, who were resting in blue blankets and looking adorable. They both had a full-had of hair already, unlike most of the other babies, who were all bald. But one twin had his father's hair color and the other had his mother's.

Lewis Henry and Jonathan 'Jon' Hiram Kent had been named after important family members. Lewis Henry was named after the man Lana had always believed her father, and her _true_ father, and Jonathan Hiram had been named after his father and grandfather.

_I wish Clark was here_. Chloe thought sadly as she looked down at his two baby brothers. _Despite everything, I know that he would have loved to be here for this_.

The blonde closed her eyes and thought about Clark Kent, something she'd been doing a lot lately. She wondered how he was, how he was doing in his training, and if he would _ever_ come back to them. She knew that when he did he'd be _really_ angry at her, but she really didn't care anymore. She just wanted him back safe and sound with them, with his family.

…with his _growing_ family.

She knew that the fact that Lana had just given him two baby brothers had changed everything. Clark wouldn't try to win the brunette back if he came back, he might even begin to see her as family easier than if she hadn't…

…and that gave Chloe some hope that one day he might forgive her for her part in this.

"Mr. Kent was so happy, it was so cute." Lois grinned, eyes on the children. "Where did he go to, anyway?"

"He went back to Lana." AC answered, tightening his hold on Chloe lovingly. "Remember, he said the birth took a lot out of her, and so he wanted to be by her side even though she was sleeping."

Lois turned and raised an eyebrow at Oliver. "You learn from Mr. Kent."

Oliver nodded solemnly.

Chloe giggled, watching those two. "Well, you should be glad that you're having a boy and not a girl. Otherwise you'd already be looking at the two contenders for her future love."

Oliver went pale at the thought of having a daughter, and of—God forbid—_her future boyfriends_.

"Dude, they're like, so _tiny_." Bart announced from behind them, where he stood with Victor. They'd come back as soon as Oliver had called to say that the babies had arrived.

"I'm sure Lana didn't think that when she was in labor." Victor smirked, arms folded over his chest.

Chloe and Lois shook their heads in agreement, both grinning.

AC pressed a kiss to the side of Chloe's head, and she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin. She sighed happily, feeling his loving warmth surrounding and protecting her in a way she'd never felt before.

"You know…" AC whispered into her ear. "I know it's not the time now, but maybe, in the future, we should give the Kents some competition in the 'cute kids' department."

Chloe's eyes widened and she turned to look at him in awe, a blush darkening her cheeks. She couldn't believe it--was AC _really_ saying that he wanted to have children with her in the future? "AC?"

And then he went on his knee in the middle of the hospital filled with strangers, ignoring the wide-eyed look on Lois and Oliver's face, and the way Victor elbowed Bart, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

Chloe's heart stopped beating as AC reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, a ring on which sat a large, proud pearl. "_AC_?"

"I would have gotten you a diamond," he smiled nervously, clearing his throat before continuing, eyes never leaving her stunned ones. "But considering what I am, I--I wanted to give you a something of me, and I've been scouting the seas for months now for the perfect pearl…"

Chloe felt her world twirling rapidly around her at a dizzying speed as her heart thumped so loudly she was sure that everyone in the hospital could hear it pounding against her ribcage violently.

"I know that this isn't the most romantic place to be doing this," his words were hurried and nervous. "And that you deserve a normal life, but I don't really want to ever let you go, Chlo." He was rubbing his fingers together in a nervous gesture. "What—what I'm trying to say is--to _ask_ is--."

"_Yes_." Chloe whispered, smile lifting the corners of her lips.

"Cuz! Let him ask you first!" Lois laughed, amused.

"Oh, _right_." Chloe nodded, not taking her eyes off of AC's now more calmed face. "You, uh, wanted to ask me something?"

He grinned, reaching with his free hand to grab hers. "Chloe Ann Sullivan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She shook her head, tears blurring everything as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood with one fluid movement, pulling her to him in a kiss so _emotional_ she knew she was openly crying as she returned it, hugging AC tightly, unable to believe the happiness she felt right then.

"Aw _man_, there goes any chance I had with Chloelicious." And yet Bart sounded quite content as he said that.

AC and Chloe pulled apart and laughed, turning to look at the grinning, younger hero.

As AC pulled her closer, Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, that of the sea, and she smiled.

Somehow everything was going to be alright.

--

**Okay--SEE? I updated this series! How about a review?**


End file.
